


Solitary Confinement

by cockabeetle



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Grooming, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Imprisonment, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Noncontober, Pet Names, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle
Summary: It was a long week, being locked in the Governor's personal prison
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Solitary Confinement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [curseofbunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/gifts).



> Second thing I'm posting for Bun

Galo Thymos was a man of his word, who stood for what he believed and wore his heart on his compression sleeve.   
  
He's looked up to Kray Foresight since he met the man when he was eight, and has wanted to follow in Kray's footsteps as a hero ever since. But... the words of Lio Fotia, the Mad Burnish leader, and the state of the Burnish Lio had escaped prison with... it paints a different picture of the man Galo looked up to. So, of course, Galo had to ask him about it directly.   
  
Kray spends almost an hour showing Galo his justifications and his reasons for experimenting on the Burnish he corrals like cattle for the slaughter, but... Galo can't sit back and watch that. Galo can't accept that this is the only way. When he tries to reason with Kray... the man slams him into the ground so hard Galo isn't sure his ribs are still intact. His entire torso aches.   
  
Kray throws Galo's feelings into his face, and makes it abundantly clear that he didn't want anything to do with the firefighter. He'd only gotten Galo into Burning Rescue because of the high mortality rate, and is _resentful_ of Galo for still being alive and pestering him. Galo's heart shattered, with what little of his faith in his hero along with it.   
  
Galo is thrown into prison. He spends the first day trying so hard to get a proper explanation for why he's in this cell that they put cuffs designed to suppress the Burnish prisoners on him, and... Galo can't quite believe how painful they are. It's different, having his hands and lower arms frozen every time his body temperature spikes too high. Worse, more painful, than testing Lucia's freezing guns and the other Burning Rescue tech. He can't feel his fingers. He doesn't sleep. Has it been 10 hours? 15? He's had two meals, if you can call a few bites of bland not-meat and a couple sips of water meals. Hunger is a low ebb. Gnawing at his... everything. Galo can't focus through the monotony.  
  
Galo knows time has passed, but he's been on the edge between sleep and wakefulness for too long, the stiffness in his arms and the pain of just-above-frozen skin has kept him from actually getting any sleep. When commotion at the door to his cell happens, he can't quite bring himself to straighten from where he's slumped against the back wall. When Governor Foresight steps in, smile curling at the corners of his lips, Galo isn't sure what his face does. He isn't happy to see the man, for the second time ever in his life, and... he's not sure why Kray is here. Kray hums.  
  
"If there were one good thing I could say about you, Galo, it would be that you've quite the pretty face." Galo blinks. He hisses in pain, when Kray taps a button on his prosthetic; and Galo's cuffs slam into the floor so he's forced to lean forward, held there by the magnetism keeping his arms locked in position. His wrists already hurt, putting his weight on them _aches_. Kray hums again.  
  
"Be a good boy, and look up." There's a hand in his hair, and Galo screws his eyes shut to avoid anything else that might be coming. He's never resisted this before. He's not sure he can, this time. Kray's fingers dig into his scalp, and Galo hisses again, gritting his teeth.   
  
"I always wondered if you'd ever learn to put up a fight. Too bad I'm not in the mood." Kray's prosthetic moves from Galo's hair to his chin, forcing his head up. Kray puts pressure on the point where Galo's jaw hinges, and he's forced to open his mouth or risk a broken bone on top of the inevitable frostbite. The fingers shoved into his mouth make him want to gag.  
  
The sound of a zipper being drawn down makes Galo want to jerk back. But he's almost certain that would only result in jarring his elbows and shoulders, and piss the man off even farther. Galo gives in. The thing is just as big as it's always been, and tastes just as... gross as it's always been. Kray sighs above him, as Galo's forced to take the monster halfway down his throat. Galo has never wished he had a gag reflex before, just for an excuse to get off of it.  
  
"I'm going to miss your mouth when we leave on Pernassus." Galo wants to feel betrayed, or upset. But honestly that line makes him feel a little relief. He won't be shipped off of the planet to know everyone left behind will die. Kray's hand moves from his hair to the back of his skull, getting ready to thrust.   
  
"I've thought about ensuring you'd survive to keep this little sliver of stress relief around, but... I'd rather know my plans to kill you would actually work. So let's make this the best head you've ever given me, hmm?" Galo wishes he could spit in the man's face, and say 'no'. As it is, he keeps his eyes closed and tries to breathe through his nose. He won't make any effort to please Kray, he refuses. Kray pulls out almost entirely, before thrusting back into Galo's throat just as fast. Both hands are holding Galo's head steady. Part of Galo wants to cry.   
  
"There's my good boy, your throat still knows just how to squeeze me. That's it..." Galo whimpered, as the pace was set. Kray was nearly purring at the way that felt around him. Galo hated himself and this situation a little more. The pace didn't lighten up as Kray continues, thrusting fast and deep and keeping that not-quite-bruising hold on Galo's skull. Galo tried to keep himself as relaxed as possible. This couldn't go on for very long, can it?   
  
Kray keeps thrusting, little bits of praise that make Galo's skin crawl thrown in just... to make him upset, he thinks. Before this, whenever the Gov' called him a good boy, he'd light up. Now... it feels mocking, insincere. And demoralizing. He hates it. That's probably why Kray keeps saying it. The thrusts start coming faster, harder, and it's all Galo can do to keep his jaw slack and avoid choking on the thing.   
  
"That's _my good boy._ " Kray purrs, cock shoved down Galo's throat as he comes. Galo manages not to choke on the rush of cum, but it's a near thing. Kray's hands gently knead at Galo's scalp, more praise whispered for him. As Kray pulls back, wipes himself off and tucks himself back into his pants... Galo realizes that Kray has never used 'my good boy' before this. It's always been 'a good boy'. That realization makes him feel almost as sick as this ordeal did itself. Kray hums, releasing the magnetic pull holding Galo upright, and stepping up to the door.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed that meal, Galo, it's your only one for today."  
  
~○~  
  
It's been a... while. Somewhere between a couple hours and 24, when Kray steps into his cell again. Galo knows he dropped into sleep at some point, but he couldn't tell if it had been for a few minutes, or an hour, or more. Time was impossible to keep track of, especially with his fingers and wrists gone tingley-numb from cold. The Governor stepped up to him, gloved hand gently grabbing Galo's chin. Galo grit his teeth, and Kray smirked at him cruelly.   
  
"I should have thrown you in a cell a long time ago, this is so much more satisfying. And fucking you is so much better like this, Galo." Galo tried to pull away, but the fingers at his chin tightened, and Kray's other hand raised.  
  
"Ah-ah, Galo. You know better. Don't you?" He spits at Kray's face. The Governor stills, before his smile disappears, and he backhands Galo so hard the firefighter has to shake his head to clear his vision, wobbling a little from his position on the floor. Kray hisses.  
  
"If you're going to be like _that_ , I can make you regret more than just the day you got locked in here, boy." Galo huffed, and glanced to the side. He didn't want to dignify that with a response. Kray hummed, and stepped away, half-turning to the door.  
  
"I suppose if my stress relief won't come here, I can get it elsewhere. It's always so satisfying to see the Promatech Pod tests..." he trails off, glancing back at Galo with a smirk. Galo was frozen, stock still. He. If he continued resisting Kray, he would be directly responsible for a Burnish getting hurt. He... he couldn't sit by and let that just... _happen_. He coughed once.  
  
"W-wait, please." Kray's smirk widened, and he turned fully to Galo again. Whatever Galo had been about to say died in his throat, but Kray kept advancing toward him, so it mattered little.   
  
"Gonna be my good boy, now? Make me feel so good I don't want to do anything... rash?" Kray purred. Galo nodded, determination coiling in his gut alongside apprehension.   
  
Kray's fingers caress Galo's cheek, before gently tangling in his hair. Kray's other hand is undoing his zipper again, but Galo forces himself to keep his focus on what he needs to do. Kray's gloved fingers scrape lightly at Galo's scalp, as he pushes his pants down just enough to free his cock.  
  
"Be my good boy and lick me, Galo. You remember how, don't you? To pleasure me just right?" Kray's fingers continue not-quite rubbing not-quite scratching, as Galo lets his eyes close and takes the man's tip in his mouth. The cuffs aren't locked to the floor, but they're still rendering Galo's arms effectively useless so he's not going to bother trying to use them.  
  
His tongue laps at the slit, before moving forward a tad to suck on the head entirely. Kray's fingers tighten in his hair, but he makes no move to start fucking Galo's throat, so he pulls off of the thing. Before Kray can snarl at him, Galo licks a stripe up the underside, forcing himself not to react to the taste. Galo continues mouthing along the man's length, though he knows it would feel better if he could bring his hands up to do more. Galo... can't say he's upset, that he can't do more. Kray's fingers gently tug Galo towards the head, again, and he follows the pull. When Galo takes the tip into his mouth again, he chances a glance up at Kray, who smirks down at him.  
  
"Relax. I'll take over now." Galo immediately flicks his eyes back down, closing them a second later as he gets ready for Kray to fuck his throat.   
  
The Governor doesn't last long this time, three thrusts before he presses in farther than before and comes down Galo's throat again. When he pulls away, Kray scratches at his scalp one more time, and tucks himself away.  
  
"There we are. There's my good boy." Kray smirks, and heads towards the door.  
  
"The testing should be about done. Until we're ready to launch, those chattel you care so much about will be left to rest." He smirks, as he leaves the room. Galo's heart seized, when the man spoke, and the next thing he knew there was ice climbing up towards his elbows. He had to breathe hard out of his mouth to calm down. Conceal, don't feel. Tamp down on those feelings. They won't help now.  
  
~○~  
  
Heris releasing his wrists is somewhere between a relief and salt in the wound, considering he knows even with his hands free, he won't be able to do much. 


End file.
